Past and Present (Discontinued- sorry!)
by Ehesister
Summary: I never thought I would met anyone to stop me from raising my signal flags to my father, as Grandmother said. But I did, except things from our past, effect our present and...well we started to drift apart. I never did understand why he was mad at me. Oh well, it's somehow my fault, it always is. Chess-shipping! Based on my favorite movie, "From Up On Poppy Hill!"
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, Ehesister here with my new fanfiction based on Chess-shipping called "Past and Present." It's based on my favorite movie which is called "From Up On Poppy Hill" which is a Japanese, anime style movie. Here's chapter 1, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or "From Up on Poppy Hill." All credit goes to the creators.**

* * *

**Hilda's Point of View:**

In some places, you can tell what time of year it is by which flowers are in bloom. In Unova, its which boats passing through the harbor or cars and trucks going down the roads. Only there are more and more of them now since Nimbasa City was awarded the Pokémon Triathlon a few years back. I have a great view of the boats and cars from my house on Nuvema Town's hill. Actually, it's my grandmother's house. But with my father gone and my mother studying in the Kanto Region, it's my job to cook and do laundry for our boarders. Ever since tourists started to share their culture, it seems the whole country is eager to get rid of the old and make way for the new. But some of us aren't so ready to let go of the past, and sometimes the past is not ready let go of us either.

I wake up, get ready and head downstairs to prepare breakfast for everyone. Before I do that, I go outside and put up signal flags. I always put them up for my father. A few minutes later, Dr. Fennel, one of the boarders and my friend walks in and helps me place the food on the table. Soon afterwards Professor Juniper (also a border and a friend) comes in, quite exhausted, and probably spent all night at her lab.

"Good morning," she stated her fatigue present in her voice.

"Good morning Juniper," we both replied.

"So, I'm assuming you had a late night at the lab again, professor?"

"Yes and another one tonight. Oh well, nothing to complain about."

While Fennel and Juniper discuss matters and finish setting the table. I opened the kitchen window and yelled:

"Breakfast is ready, Amanita!"

"Okay, I'll be right there." She answered.

While I close the window and get ready to join everyone at the table, my grandmother walks in. Following her, Amanita runs into the kitchen, quickly taking a seat at table as well.

"Good morning Grandma and good morning Amanita!" The whole table cheerful says.

Grandmother simply said good morning and Amanita rushed her's. After everyone arrived at the table, we began to eat.

**Hilbert's Point of View:**

I'm on my father's ship, on my way to school. I see the signal flags on that hill raise and I in turn raise mine. Since we live downtown, the school is pretty far away. Once we arrive at the harbor, I say goodbye to my father and his crew and get my bike from them. Next I get on my bike and ride to school.

**Normal Point of View:**

"Hilda, come over here! Come see this!" Bianca shouted to Hilda as she walked into the classroom.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Oh, just an article about you in the school paper, it must be about you. Who else raises flags every morning?"

"Fair girl. Why do you send your thoughts to the sky? The wind carries them aloft to mingle with the crows. Trimmed with blue, your flags fly again today." Hilda reads from the paper that her best friend Bianca just shoved in her face.

"Aw, looks like someone's getting your messages!" Bianca squealed in delight.

Hilda simply nodded her head and kept re-reading the poem, blushing slightly while doing so.

* * *

"Who ordered the curry noodles?" Asked one of the lunch ladies while everyone was getting their lunch from the lunch lines, lunch time was always this busy.

"Bianca, over here, I saved you a seat!" Hilda yelled at Bianca after she got her curry noodles from the lunch lady.

"Oh hey Hilda thanks for waiting for me!" Bianca said while sitting down at their lunch table.

While the girls ate and talked, the old, worn-down school clubhouse's windows went up, revealing boys yelling and holding up banners, which startled the girls.

"Great, now what?" Bianca questioned, not really thrilled about what was going on.

After a few moments, the top of the club house's (the roof's, in a way) single window opened. Three boys emerged from the window, carefully making their way down the slanted roof. One was holding a camera, getting ready to take a picture. Another was very close to the edge, looking a bit nervous. The last one had glasses and looked calm and collected. Once the boys were on the roof, a group of boys ran to the pond near Hilda's table and bended over, taking off the railing the covered the pond. More camera people ran up near the pond and took pictures.

The one who had the glasses and seemed to be the leader of the group, looked at his watch for a second and said:

"Men, it's time!"

After that the boys who were in the building yelled:

"Save our building!" while they held up their banners, which weren't that neat as if they were quickly written.

Meanwhile the two boys on the roof were talking to each other:

"Okay, batter up." The calm one said to the now more confident-looking one. Hilda and Bianca were gasping since they had an idea of what was coming next.

The boy, who wasn't wearing glasses or holding the camera, jumped off the roof, hit a tree, and landed into the pond. Hilda was shocked and worried about this boy and ran up to the pond, awaiting him to resurface. Which he did and they stared at each other for a while, but the boy soon held out his hand which Hilda reached out and completed the handshake.

Everyone around started to yell "OOOOOOOOO!" and even one camera boy shouted "Smile for the camera, lovebirds!" while Hilda was helping the boy out of the water.

Once she heard that and looked at the boy's reaction, which was widely smiling, she quickly let go of his hand in distaste and marched back to her seat. By doing so, the boy fell back into the pond again.

Bianca was concerned about Hilda and asked her if she was alright which Hilda replied that boys were so stupid and she angrily finished her meal. Bianca decided it would be best if she didn't talk to Hilda right now and let her cool down.

* * *

It was okay, but there's chapter 1! Most (if not all) the dialogue used in this chapter was all in the movie. I just changed it a little bit so it would fit in the Pokémon universe. Not only that but the first paragraph also was in the movie, from Umi's (The girl in the movie who Hilda is based off) point of view. So just before I get yelled at, I just used to the dialogue from the movie, all credit goes to the creators. Another thing I would like to point out is 1) Umi in the movie had a younger brother in sister and had 2 best friends, not just one. I decided to change it a bit by not giving Hilda any siblings and giving her only one best friend which is Bianca in this case. But since Umi's sister has an important role, I'm giving Bianca that role too. 2) This movie takes place in 1960's but I'm giving myself a challenged and decided to write in present time or in more modern times. 3) Remember Amanita? She was the Storage Box System creator in Pokémon Black and White and also Dr. Fennel's sister. I decided to make her a border as well. 4) Some present time people still have boarders...right? Anyways I hoped you enjoyed! Hopefully, I'll see you next week for chapter 2! Ehesister out, peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone! Ehesister here, and sorry for not uploading! To make it up to you, I wrote a longer chapter and I officially started May Month on my profile! If you don't know what May Month is, you can go to my profile and you'll see a subtitle in my bio called May Month. That will explain May Month, for the most part. Anyways I'm glad to be back and here's chapter 2!

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Pokémon or "From Up on Poppy Hill!" All rights goes to their creators. **(It's a Fanfiction for a reason!)

* * *

**Hilda's Point of View:**

After the "lunch incident," I went through the rest of my classes and went home.

"I'm home!" I yell into the empty house, expecting no response.

I walk into the kitchen and drink a glass of water before I go to my grandmother's room. Once I got ready I headed to her room, located near the garden and separated from the rest of the house.

"Grandmother, may I come in? It's me, Hilda," I asked outside her door.

"Come in, dear," She replied as I walked in and closed her door.

I nervously sit down at the table while Grandmother looks through a book, which she keeps to see how well the house is maintained.

"Very impressive, you're managing the house beautifully, Hilda!" She praised me, much to my surprise.

"Tell me, my child; is this too much work for you? I worry about you," Grandmother asked, seeming to sense my anxiety.

I bite my lip and smile to hide my true feelings. "But why, I promise I'm not letting it get in the way of my studies."

"Hilda." She looks outside and continues to speak, "Believe me; I know how much you miss your father. But it makes me sad watching you every morning raising those flags." I look down, knowing what she says is true. Grandmother looks back at me and smiles, "I hope you find someone. Then maybe you won't need to raise those flags anymore."

"…Excuse me, grandmother, I should get dinner started."

The sun was setting when I went to retrieve my flags for the night. As I pull the flags towards me, the image of the mysterious boy from lunch appears and jumps off the flag pole. I gasp and hold my breath while clutching the ropes. I realize that was all in my head so I close my eyes, exhale, and continue to pull the flags down.

After that, I began to fry the fish and cut some lettuce for dinner. As I was doing so, I heard Bianca (who came over for dinner) talking to Amanita and Fennel about the lunch thing.

"It was very exciting! In fact, it created such a stir that some of the girls are talking about starting a fan club!" Bianca happily exclaimed.

"So what's his name?!" Amanita asked.

"Hilbert Black, and he sure is something else!" Bianca squealed in delight.

After dinner was over, Bianca left, and everyone fell asleep, I went to my desk to go over some notes and re-read the poem from the newspaper. As I went to sleep, all I thought over and over was:

"Fair girl, why do you send your thoughts to the sky?"

* * *

Afterschool the next day, I saw Bianca waiting for me outside the school's front doors.

"Hey Hilda, how was school?!" Bianca asked in her usual cheerful mood.

"Bianca, what's going on?" I replied, she usually says the previous statement when she wants me to do something for her.

She hurriedly takes out a picture from her book bag. She holds it up so I can see it. "I bought this for 220 Pokédollars!" She answers.

"Wow, that's a waste of money," I responded as I look at the picture of the mysterious boy, who, I learned from yesterday, is named Hilbert.

"I don't care what you say! I think he's cute, and I want to get his autograph! Please come with me to the Pokémon Quarter Clubhouse, so that way when I meet him, he doesn't think I'm weird!" Bianca practically shouted in my face while putting her best begging face on.

"Are you crazy? I don't want to go to that old place!" I yell back, not falling for her antics. _Also because Hilbert would be there and I have mixed feelings about him…_

"But I'm desperate!" Pouted Bianca while leaning closer to me, hoping I would change my mind.

"Well I'm not," I replied as I calmly started to walk away.

"I know you're not, but you'll do it for me, won't you? Come on, say yes!" Bianca shouted as she ran to catch up with me.

* * *

In the end, Bianca dragged me with her towards the old clubhouse. As we entered the building, we truly saw how old and bad taken care of it was. We asked one of the members where the school paper's office was. Once we knew where it was, we headed towards it.

Once we arrived outside the room, before I could open the door, the door burst opened. It was one of the ace trainers in my class and my friend, his name was Austin. He introduced us to the editors from the door by yelling "Hey, couple of potential groupies here to see you!" and saying goodbye to us while walking down the stairs.

As we walked in, I saw the same two boys who were on the roof: the one with glasses and Hilbert, who jumped off.

"Welcome to the Lit Club or Archeology Club. Or maybe you're the two who actually read that failed weekly rag we publish." The boy with glasses started to say before he cut off by Hilbert.

"Knock it off, Cheren. Bring them in and close the door…" Hilbert said as he turned around to face us and stopped after the word 'door' once he saw us.

I hold my breath as Bianca walks forward and I stay close behind her. She quickly reaches into her bag and holds out the picture towards Hilbert and bursts out saying:

"Uh uh, can you please give me your autograph?!"

This surprises Hilbert but stretches out to get the picture and signs it, which causes Bianca to yell her thanks to him.

Cheren takes this as an opportunity to say:

"Hey, how would you like to help Hilbert here cut some stencils for the school newspaper?" Which both Hilbert and I say 'Huh,' at the same time, but Cheren continues "Because we're pretty busy with the campaign to keep the Pokémon Quarter from getting demolished. You're the best friend, right?"

"Yes, I'm Bianca Belle but if you need help with stencils, Hilda has better handwriting, right Hilda?"

"What are you talking about, Bianca? I don't have time-"

"Look if you're a second year or sophomore student, you take physics and your teacher is old man Clay," Cheren states as he interrupts me while holding up an old physics exam.

"Yeah, well, Cheren uses these old tests to make up a mock test for the upcoming physics exam," Hilbert adds in.

"That's right. But it's not really cheating if they're only half accurate."

That causes me to laugh and my uneasiness goes away, for the most part.

"Hilbert, see you at 6:00?" Cheren asks to which Hilbert nods and then Cheren goes up to Bianca and leads her outside.

This leaves me and Hilbert alone, which makes me feel more awkward. I look at him and he nervously rustles his hair. He gets out of his chair and offers it to me. I thank him and take a seat. He tells me what to do for the stencils and then goes to the printer to prints some copies.

We stay in silence doing our tasks until the sun began to set and Cheren came back into the room.

"Meeting's starting, Hilbert! Oh, you might want to joins us, Hilda: if you like a room full of guys screaming at each other."

"Is it that late?! I'm sorry I have to go," I quickly say while jumping out of my chair.

"It's okay, you were a big help," Hilbert told me as I ran down the stairs.

"Meeting time, all club members to the first floor!" One of the members yelled while ringing a bell.

On my way out a heard a bunch of gasping since they were surprised to see a girl here.

"Check it out, X chromosome." One member said.

I ran home quickly since I still needed to get dinner started. I quickly yelled I was home and ran straight to the kitchen. I started to scoop and measure rice when Amanita came in. I asked her if she could help me cut some vegetables and I ran to the fridge to get some meat. Once I saw there was none left I ran to Grandmother's room.

"Grandmother, sorry I'm late, but I'm home."

"You're running a bit late, Hilda."

"I know I'm sorry. I'm going to get some pork for dinner, I'll be back soon!"

I ran back to the kitchen, almost slipping, and told Amanita to start the rice in ten minutes while I went to the store to get pork. I quickly got changed and sprinted outside almost crashing into someone.

It was Hilbert on his bike and we looked at each other for what seemed to be hours.

"Going shopping?" Asked Hilbert, smiling while turning his bike the other direction, towards me.

"Sort of, I guess." I answered and slightly blushed once I realized what he was doing.

"Hop on; I'll give you a ride to the bottom of the hill. What do you say?"

"Sure, thanks," I said while sitting on the back of his bike (the part used to carry crates/boxes?) and held tight as we quickly went down the hill.

"I thought you were at your meeting," I said, trying to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I was, but I left. I've got to get back home before my curfew."

"Hilbert, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Hmm, sure go ahead."

"About the poem in the pa-" I stopped as we kept going faster and I bumped into his back.

"Hang on!"

"You were saying?"

"Hmm, nothing, don't worry about it."

We made the final turn and he stopped right in front of the store. We both went inside, I went towards the deli department and he went to the pastry section.

We both met each other outside again.

"Thanks for everything, Hilbert."

"Here, have one," Hilbert said to me as he gave me one of his two cookies that he bought.

"Thanks," I said as Hilbert began to eat his cookie.

"Won't make it on an empty stomach."

"Where do you live?"

"Downtown."

"Oh that's pretty far."

"Yeah, well I got to go." Hilbert said as he finished his cookies and rode away.

"Thanks for the ride, for everything!" I yelled so he could hear me.

"You're welcome!" He shouted as he faded into the busy streets.

It was already dark outside so I turn around and begin to walk back home while eating the cookie Hilbert gave me.

"This is nice."

* * *

Does Hilda start to have some feelings for Hilbert? Does Bianca have a crush on Hilbert or did Cheren catch her eye? All these questions and more will be answered in Chapter 3 of "Past and Present!" So just a reminder, I use most (if not all)of the dialogue in this story from the script/movie "From Up On Poppy Hill." All credits goes to them. I just change it a little bit so it can fit in the Pokémon and modern universe. Also Bianca, in my story, plays the part of best friend and little sister from the movie. Pokédollars or Pokémon dollars is the currency used in the Pokémon world. It is similarly (if not the same) from the Japanese currency of Yen. So 220 yen is **about** the same as 2 US dollars. **(Sorry for my international readers!)** Well I guess I'll see you guys later for chapter 1 of "According to me, May" for May Month! Until then, Ehesister out, peace!


End file.
